The Sacred
by Thoth the Monkey
Summary: P4. The sacred love between two consenting...teenagers...on Christmas Eve. It has to be done. Featuring the Personae as supporting characters. Souji x Yukiko. Ice Lemon Tea. Apologies for grammatical mistakes and biologically implausible scenes.


**The Sacred**

"Souji-kun…please stay with me tonight…"

Downstairs, Souji was staring blankly at the calendar. This is it. Nanako and Uncle would return home tomorrow. He had solved the case, saved Inaba – and probably the world – from destruction, befriended and helped practically _everyone_. Now it's time for him to claim the ultimate prize.

There should be nothing wrong with it. At that moment there must be thousands of kids younger than him having sex for silly reasons, with people they probably don't really like. Christmas Eve is for lovers, and Yukiko is his chosen one. The others, sadly, would have to wait some other time.

Even if she only thought about sleepover, Souji would make her give more.

_Ishtar, guide me. Inspire me and empower me. Vishnu, the Great Krishna, instruct me_. _Yoshitsune-sama, bless me_.

The Personae nodded. Ishtar gave him an approving smile. Vishnu blessed him. Only Alice gave him a dirty look.

Souji congratulated himself for having prepared a condom. He tried to maintain his coolness when he paid for it at the gas station few days before, before the sneering gaze of that pale attendant. "A thoughtful boy, aren't you?" she remarked cynically. As usual, Souji didn't have to say anything.

He took a deep breath, visualized good outcome, and switched off the phone line. _Michael, please protect my family. Just for tonight, please let me have the moment._

He returned upstairs where Yukiko was sitting on the sofa, watching Christmas special on TV. Souji sat next to him and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, while still fixing her attention on Tohoshinki.

When she started to get bored with the TV, and they started to exchange kisses, Souji started his advance. Otherwise Yukiko could feel sleepy if he waited too long. He combed his fingers along her silky hair. Then they started to make out on the sofa. Souji groped her breasts from outside. Later Yukiko put her hand inside Souji's shirt to feel his firm abs. When they were taking breath, Souji whispered "Do you want me?"

She nodded with a smile. He gradually rose and walking to the corner to get the futon, with Yukiko still clinging. Then he opened a drawer on his study desk to get the condom. They spread the futon, released their grips, and looked at it.

Souji just smiled at Yukiko. She smiled back and nodded. "Alright,"

He turned off the light while she was turning off their phones. _Sorry Chie, no midnight chat tonight_.

They were kneeling, undressing each other. Yukiko was wearing a cute bra with checkered pattern of pink and white squares. Souji threw it away and looked at her milky white breasts. Yukiko had removed Souji's shirt and moved closer to smell his manly scent and proceed with his pants. She unzipped it and felt the rim of his Calvin Klein brief.

Yukiko pulled it downward gently and gasped at the sight of his manhood. She could hear her heart pounding loudly. That…that thing…would enter her? She felt bit scared. He was gently pulling down her rose panties with two hands, fixing his eyes on hers, hypnotizing her and enjoying her shocked look._ It's alright. Don't worry. I'll be gentle. _He unpacked the condom and wore it with the aid of Yukiko.

Souji clinched her body and slowly brought her down to the bed and under the blanket. They were kissing each other's lips, cheeks, and necks, and their hands were probing the other's torso and belly. Souji's manhood were knocking on Yukiko's neatly shaved womanhood.

"Argh!" she exclaimed. "Ahaha…sorry…sorry…" She laughed nervously. Souji didn't say anything. Finally he felt it was going in "Urgh", he grunted as he also felt discomfort. "Uuugh…uggh…ouch…arrgh…ah!" Yukiko felt stabbing pain on her womanhood. "Argh…itte…itte… itte!" She felt wanted to cry.

Blood was seeping out of Yukiko's body. Souji bite his lips and kept pressing on. _Keep thrusting…keep it on_.

"Nggh…ah! Yeah…ah yeah…" Yukiko was starting to enjoy it. _Ah, this is good_. _So this what it's supposed to like_. _With the prince. My prince!_

Her tits were erected and those were Souji's next targets. His left palm touched Yukiko's right nipple and slowly playing it with his palm. Yukiko's laughed and felt her heart was racing. This was so exhausting.

The two virgins were giving away their first time to their dream lovers. Souji had had enough seductions this year. From Yukiko's herself when she got drunk. From Rise and Sayoko. From Margaret with her shameless double entendres. Also from Lilith, Succubus, Cybele, and dozen others when they appeared on his sleep. Now no more suggestion, only reality.

The Amagi Challenge had ended decisively. No more childish wet dreams and silly TaP Soda wager. Yukiko was tired with all those childish boys who talked about her and compared her with that Ai whatever, yet nobody was man enough to approach her in the nice way. All of them were just freaks and losers. _I've got the best boy in Inaba. Indeed, the Prince has come to save me_.

Souji leaned his head and kissed Yukiko's bosoms. Then he licked her neck.

"Oooh…ohhhh…oh god…"

"Who is your prince?" Souji whispered on her ear.

"You're…aagh…ooh…you are…my prince…"

"Say 'Souji is my prince,'"

"Souji…is…uh…argh…my…aah…prince!"

_I score with a hot stud! Tell her to say that! _Alice mocked. Souji just ignored her.

_And who wanted to score with you? Some ugly old men? _Loki hit back at Alice. She glared at him and he laughed. _Why don't you just die for me, _she thought.

"Aaaaaahhh….yeaaaaahhh…yaaahhh….come on baby! Faster baby!…AArrghh…" Yukiko was entering ecstasy. Souji was gasping and laughing with satisfaction.

Souji felt he was going to come. _Come on boy, hold bit longer. Hold it, just a little more…steady…alright, go!_

"AAARGGGHHH! MY PRINCE! MY PRINCE! OH GOD! AH! OOOHHHH…PRINCE SOUJIII…….YEESSSSS!! YESSSSSS!!!! YEEEAAAH!"

The condom stood firm to contain Souji's severe physical strike. Yukiko experienced great surge of fiery energy coming out of her physique. She indulged the great explosion. Above them, Amaterasu was embracing with Odin.

"Ahh…ahh…ahaha…hahaha…I love you Souji…" Yukiko came back to earth in great joy.

"I love you too, Yuki."

The mighty Souji Seta. Yosuke might just settle with porn, if Kuma didn't mess around. Kanji was happy enough to knit dolls. Naoto was reading another murder mystery, in-between writing review on the Yamano-Konishi case. Rise couldn't able to stand the thought that fans didn't miss her this Christmas. Yumi was happy enough to spend Christmas with her mother. If Souji's encouragement and examples mean anything to Daisuke, he should be ready to approach Ai soon.

That left poor Chie with nothing to do tonight. Tough luck for her, Souji has taken her princess.


End file.
